O envelope
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "El sobre", de petit Nash. Emily estava grávida, Hotch se preocupava com ela, estavam juntos e não havia nada a esclarecer. Não precisavam se prender aos detalhes disto, representados pelo envelope.


**O Envelope**

Deixou o envelope sobre suas coisas, estar tão perto de conhecer o resultado a mareava; queria saber, era melhor do que ficar em dúvida, mas não sabia se era o dia certo para isto. Uns dias livres lhe dariam tempo para assimilar a notícia e ao mesmo tempo a livrariam dos olhares curiosos da equipe. JJ ligou para ela.

- Oi, já pegou os resultados? – Estava nitidamente preocupada.

- Não. – Mentiu. – Não tive tempo.

- Quer que pegue ou que vá com você?

- Não, não se preocupe, - tentou acalmá-la. – Termino de empacotar as coisas e vou, terei tempo para isto.

- Ok... Vai falar com Hotch hoje? Ou depende do resultado?

- Falarei com ele hoje. – Disse olhando novamente o envelope. – Não se preocupe, ligo para você depois, agora aproveite a folga.

Desligou o telefone com uma mistura de sensações, estava enjoada; sabia que JJ e a equipe mereciam saber, tinham ajudado a lidar com o caos que se criou ao seu redor e mereciam saber a solução, mas não se sentia pronta para este momento, estava confusa.

Colocou sua mala no carro, uns dias livres lhe faria bem, dirigiu até a casa e Hotch, esperava que tudo estivesse pronto e em ordem, gostava da ideia de umas "férias familiares" e queria que tudo saísse bem. Quando chegou Hotch foi recebê-la, parecia muito feliz.

- Olá, estão prontos? – Perguntou enquanto entravam abraçados no apartamento.

- Quase, Jack não queria terminar até você chegar.

- Estou aqui agora.

- Está bem? Parece um pouco pálida.

- Estou bem, deve ser por causa da gravidez.

- Emmy! – Jack correu para recebê-la.

Ela abraçou o garoto, que não parava de falar, e desapareceu no quarto para terminar a bagagem. Hotch sorriu, a ideia de uns dias de férias juntos era ótima, mesmo que estivessem juntos há tão pouco tempo. Era uma relação rara, não pretendiam ir devagar ou esperar milhares de anos para dar o passo seguinte, estavam saindo por quase três meses e iriam sair de férias, talvez o próximo passo fosse viver junto, sem calma e sem pressa. Era uma relação rara.

E havia a gravidez, quase três meses de gravidez (ainda que fizesse apenas um mês que tivessem descoberto) e não falavam disto; ela estava grávida, ele se preocupava por ela, estavam juntos e não tinha nada para ser esclarecido, as decisões e exames médicos eram coisas de ambos e estavam bem assim. Podiam não se fixar em nenhum detalhe sobre isto.

Hotch terminou de verificar se tudo estava em ordem e logo foi para o quarto com Jack e Emily, que terminavam de fechar a mochila alegremente.

- Tudo em ordem?

- Sim, terminamos. – Emily respondeu lhe sorrindo.

- Então, agora é comigo. – Pegou as coisas e saiu.

Na verdade ele gostava de cuidar dela, mesmo que ela fosse terrivelmente independente, parecia gostar que ele estivesse sempre ali para ela. A gravidez dava-lhe o pretexto perfeito para isto. Iriam ter um bebe, lembrou-se do envelope e sacudiu a cabeça, este pensamento a estava deixando louca.

Não disse nada. Foram para o carro e Hotch dirigiu, afastando-se da cidade, tinham alugado uma cabana num local isolado, quase três horas de viagem, na beira de um bosque, um lugar tranquilo para passarem um tempo juntos. A perspectiva era alentadora. Emily sentia que fazia muito que não tinha calma em sua vida: trabalho, morte, acidentes, o passado, segredos, dor, morte, romances falidos, instabilidade constante... Até Hotch entrar plenamente em sua vida, então a calma retornou, ou algo assim, porque a gravidez não fazia parte do plano.

Durante o trajeto imperou a alegria, Jack não parava de falar e eles respondiam tranquilos, eram uma família feliz, algo que os três precisavam. Emily não pensou nem uma única vez no envelope. Não fez isto até que chegaram e se instalaram, então voltou a pensar sobre o envelope fechado em suas coisas. Tinha que saber, pegou-o.

- Ei, Emily! – Hotch entrou no quarto. - Jack está com fome, vamos preparar algo.

- Vamos, sim. – Disse guardando rapidamente o envelope.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim, só estou um pouco enjoada.

Ele se preocupou, não muito porque sabia que não era nada grave, mas queria que ela estivesse bem, aproximou-se e a beijou suavemente. Ela se abraçou a ele para relaxar e acalmar suas incertezas, como gostava deste contato; tinha que se acalmar, não podia ser tão ruim.

- Ei, - Ele se afastou ligeiramente e olhou. – o que há? Está tremendo...

- Estou bem... Só... – Levou as mãos ao ventre como explicação.

Ele sorriu e também colocou suas mãos no ventre dela, ainda era imperceptível, mas se sentia uma pequena saliência que já fazia parte dela, no melhor dos sentidos. Voltaram a se beijar suavemente e sorriram.

- Não se preocupe, amor. Logo passará, descanse um pouco, nós faremos a comida.

- Obrigada, seria muito pedir sorvete?

- Não, estou preparado para isto, sabia que seria necessário. Conheço você.

- Amo você por isto. Obrigada.

Ela ficou só, recostou-se, não se sentia realmente muito mal, simplesmente se sentia inquieta; a gravidez não ajudava com as mudanças de humor e isto a cansava, especialmente porque estava começando a se tornar muito evidente para os outros. Era tudo muito complicado.

Escutou as risadas vindas do lado de fora, onde Hotch e Jack preparavam algo para comerem, isto a fez sorrir, no final esta era uma vida em família, eles eram praticamente sua família e isto era maravilhoso porque os amava, porque queria pertencer para sempre a este mundo e queria que seu bebê tivesse esta família.

Na realidade, o que a preocupava era que isto não fosse permanente, que acabasse tão rápido quanto começou. Três meses atrás não imaginava que as coisas seriam assim, tudo fora repentino. Os problemas, o rompimento de outro romance, as bobagens e o álcool, o apoio incondicional, o beijo... Principalmente o beijo de Hotch. Temia que acabasse de repente. Por isto não queria abrir o envelope, porque representava tudo isto.

Jack entrou correndo e instintivamente saltou na cama e sentou-se junto dela, era um garotinho encantador e Emily o amava como se fosse seu próprio filho, porque era quase assim.

- Vamos comer?

- Já está pronto, amigo?

- Sim! – Respondeu todo orgulhoso. – Vamos, Emily!

Com um sorriso o seguiu, não podia resistir aos pedidos do menino; assim como era incapaz de resistir ao encanto de Hotchner, não era imune aos encantos de seu filho. A refeição foi tranquila e animada, o que melhorou muitíssimo o humor de Emily.

À tarde deram um longo passeio pela região, rindo, conversando, sentindo-se parte de um mundo onde tudo estava perfeitamente bem. Jack ria e corria, Hotch pensava que logo seu filho teria um irmão ou irmã, gostava desta família, pensava no momento adequado para casar com Emily. Estava feliz. E Emily, também feliz, caminhava de mãos dadas com Hotch e às vezes corria com Jack, não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim antes, como se ninguém pudesse machucá-la.

Voltaram tarde, Hotch carregava Jack, que cochilava, tinha sido um dia fantástico. Enquanto Hotch acomodava Jack, Emily entrou no quarto e lembrou-se do envelope que permanecia ali, esperando-a, como que a provocando a voltar a duvidar e ter medo. Suspirou, era hora de acabar do isto.

Hotch entrou no quarto após um minuto e a viu quieta e pálida segurando o envelope nas mãos, suspeitava do que se tratava, a conhecia bem, ela precisava saber e ao mesmo tempo não queria.

- Jack está dormindo. Quer um suco? – Ofereceu amavelmente.

- Gostaria, sim. – Ela respondeu em voz baixa.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim, é só que... Fui fazer o exame e hoje peguei o resultado. – Respondeu olhando-o e num turbilhão de sentimentos.

- Em...

- Cometi muitos erros antes de você, Aaron. – Disse triste. – Queria saber, foram muitas escolhas erradas e pensei... Três meses de gravidez, não sei... Talvez seja melhor saber, também para você.

- Esqueça. – Olhou-a e se aproximou para beijá-la. – Façamos outra coisa, esqueça isto, Emily.

- Não quer saber quem é o pai? – Entregou-lhe o envelope que ela não quis abrir.

Ele o pegou e o rasgou com um movimento seguro.

- Eu sou o pai, Em. – Disse olhando-a firme. – Vamos ter um bebê, Jack terá um irmão, isto é tudo.

Ela se abraçou a ele com força. Sim, tinha tomado muitas decisões ruins antes, mas definitivamente ele era sua mais correta decisão.

**FIM**


End file.
